Metamorphosis
by Zuzzeroo
Summary: The calender of how Dasey came to be from January to December. please R&R! One Shot


**Hey guys. This is just a little one-shot I thought Id post. I'm going to post the next _Supernanny 101_ chapter soon too. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

January

It started with New Years. Casey got all excited about the resolution thing and would constantly start making lists that she actually does. One of the big ones was to go to a big party and not make a fool of herself. I know this, because I burned her first list so she had to make another one.

She asked me if she could come with me to Amy Klotle's New Year's party. When I said no, she told my Dad and he made me take her. That was probably the only resolution she actually did the best on. She wore a cute, sparkly black halter dress that made her legs go on forever and her hair was cut shoulder and curled so it bobbed around as she walked.

She danced the right ways and said the right things, because by the end of the night, she had danced with this boy named Bobby four times and was holding his hand at the punch table. I just don't understand why I never danced with any girl more than half a song.

February

She loves love, which I guess isn't the most shocking thing because all chicks love candy and guys but she doesn't really like that stuff, she just likes love. She won't go out with a guy just for Valentine's Day, she has to have been dating him for a while and maybe love him. He has to take her out for a nice dinner and get her red roses and jewellery would help too. Like a diamond necklace.

He has to comment on her dress, let her order first and pay for the whole meal. Basically, Casey doesn't have a good Valentine's Day until you have no more money left in your bank account and you've already broke your little sisters piggy bank and took the $7.58 in there as well.

It was her last Valentine's Day at home before she went away to college, and Truman was gone away to Mexico for his sister's wedding. This left Casey, all alone with her "Baby Boo" gone away. He said he would make it up to her when he got back, but she only accepted Valentine's Day on February 14th.

When Nora asked if I would take her to the mall that evening, just to let her get out and not be so cramped up in the house, wishing she was with Truman in some fancy Italian restaurant down town. It took a little bribery, but I agreed to do it. Partly because it would be the right thing, but mostly because I declined all the girls that asked me and I knew the mall would be crawling with babes with broken hearts and kisses.

I got her one pink daisy, took her out to an old cafe in the mall that served sandwiches and soup only and spent $9.00 on a small charm for her charm bracelet. But at the end of the evening, she kissed my cheek and I let her hug me for three seconds. She broke up with Truman when he got back.

March

She wears something green every day for the whole month of March. She always says she doesn't want me to pinch her.

She will wear socks have green poka-dots on the bottoms; her tank top is sea foam green colour and her bobby pin at the back of her head, under all of her hair, was green. This was only before and after St. Patrick's Day. She would tell me every morning what was green on her today and would proudly walk away like she just one a bet. I honestly didn't care about it though.

I don't know what kind of security she got from a flimsy bobby pin I could snap in half in under two seconds (trust me, I've snapped plenty of hers before), but she always wore something green. Always.

On the actual day where you're suppose to wear green, you could see her miles away. She looked like a shiny green smelly marker. She smelled like mint too...Um...not that I smell her or anything. I had asked Lizzie about it, her green faze, and if she had ever done it before the big move to London and she just shook her head and said not to worry about it.

But the one day, the one day here I just had to choose to be observant, I noticed that she wasn't wearing any green at all. No bobby pin or socks or tank tops or anything else I could possibly think of. I shouldn't have asked her, but then again, she didn't have to show me.

When I asked her why she wasn't wearing any green, she just gave a sigh and said she was. I asked her where of course, and instantly regretted it when she started to unbutton her sweater. I started to back away from her, feeling my throat tighten up unbearably. She showed me her clear, white tank top underneath and gestured to the lime green bra that showed through the flimsy material. I was now pressed up against the wall, trying not to stare but finding it rather hard, the way she was pointing at her chest like that.

"Now you can't pinch me."

And with that, she fixed her shirt and walked away. I didn't move for another fifteen minutes at least.

April

The first April Fool's Day I spent with Casey, she never came out of her room. She had even barricaded her door with her book shelf to prevent me from getting in. Her window had been locked and she had placed a big piece of black paper over top of it. Luckily it was a Saturday, because I don't think Nora would have liked the fact that she was so terrified of what I'd do, she decided to camp out in her bedroom.

When we got up this morning for are usual Saturday morning breakfast, no one seemed to notice Casey wasn't there. It was pretty much just a "Hand over the bacon". Kind of thing. When Nora came out with a pink piece of notepaper though, with a funny frown on her face, we all turned to look at her as she read it out loud

_Dear Family_

_As you all probably know, it is April Fool's Day. To avoid the big prank I know is coming my way, I've decided to stay in my bedroom till tomorrow. _

_I've already taken enough food to survive Mom, so don't worry. Six bottles of water, fruit, and a cooler filled with juice, cheese, ham and some other stuff to make sandwiches. I am fine with my choice and I'm not backing out of it for nothing. Don't try to convince me otherwise because it won't work._

_Love Casey_

She was faithful to this, I'll give her that much. Nora did try to convince her out of it, around three in the afternoon. She kept saying how much she missed her baby. Casey refused to talk to her though and had called the house phone number once with her cell phone.

Nora trampled over Lizze to get it, and gave a big sigh of relief and quickly started to question about her safety and water supply. I rolled my eyes; she was just in her bedroom Brazil.

But when my alarm clock flashed 12:01am, I heard the sound of a window open, and I made my way to my own window, just in time to see Casey jump down from the big tree outside her window and make her way across are lawn to the Davis's with her arms full of towels and shampoo type products.

I smiled slightly and watched her form until it disappeared behind the fence. She waited till April 2nd, just like she said.

May

She has a flower bed in her window sill. No joke. She has a freakn flower bed. It's filled with pink and purple flowers and has a humming bird feeder over top of it. She keeps a pink watering can with yellow sunflowers on the side inside her room, and waters them every morning.

She loves those flowers, they're like her. Annoying and cliché.

The neighbourhood squirrels are like me. They hate then too, because I was downstairs making a sandwich when I heard a loud scream. I thought it might be Marti, so I rushed up stairs. Casey was standing in her room by the window, holding chewed up plants.

She built a miniature scarecrow in art class the next day. I laughed at her the next day, and laughed a lot harder when Marti decided to "help" Casey with the watering an accidently drowned the plants.

June

Casey hates when schools done. She hates that she has to clean out her locker and that she won't be in the same classes with the same people. She especially hates this year, because in two more weeks, when grade 12 is done, she has to say good-bye to high school.

She is extremely nervous for university and is upset that we both got into the same one. Nora and my Dad are just thrilled I got into a good university like Casey and are pushing for the whole apartment thing.

"You already know each other and have lived with each other before. It would be easier than going to a dorm room. Just think; it would be like living with family still."

When Nora said this, my face went pale and I started to breathe a little more heavy. Casey just rolled her eyes and kept eating her supper, while I just stared at the water in my cup, which seemed to start to bubble and shake as if an earthquake was happening right underneath it.

"Derek?" Nora waved a hand in front of my face. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them and saw everyone looking at me.

"Do you not like the idea?" My Dad spoke up.

"I don't want to share a room with her." S_he's also not family._

July

Casey decided she isn't going to leave for university until December and I shrugged and decided that as well. I mean, why make two trip when we can both just make one right?

Nora and George decided to take the family out to the lake for a couple of days for some camping and swimming. I shrugged at the idea and didn't put that much thought into it. I use to love camping when I was little. Casey of course wrinkled her nose and asked if it was mandatory.

I rolled my eyes at her and asked her if she was afraid of the great outdoors. She shook her head and replied against it.

George clapped his hands.

"We're all going then!"

---

Now, it was the first night here and I was still sitting out by the bonfire, staring at the flames. The rest of the family had all decided to turn in for the night, and trudged up the beach and and back to the camp site. My Dad called over his shoulder that the tide would put the fire out when it came up.

I heard someone walking in the sand, and turned to see Casey hurrying over. She grabbed her flip flops off the sand and gave me a funny look.

"Why are you still sitting here? Aren't you tired?"

I shrugged.

"It's quiet out here. Or, it was quiet." I gave her a pointed look.

"Oh." She said and turned back for the campsite. I sighed and stood up and told her I was done here anyways. She smiled a little and we headed back to the camp site with thoughts on our minds. I doubted hers were the same, but you never know right?

August

She is always tanning now. August has been hot and I always see her on the back porch or by the side of Emily's pool in a tiny pink and white bikini. I usually go swimming when she's at Emily's house and do big cannonballs just to get her wet.

It's funny watching her get all flustered and upset and she usually sits up from one of those lawn bench chair things and glares while Emily is oblivious to it all, sipping lemonade and flipping through _Seventeen._

She will come in the water sometimes, usually just too cool off or something, but I enjoy watching her swim. It's like how she dances, graceful and elegant.

I love August for this. I really do.

September

She is currently pushing a cart around the school supply isles, choosing stuff for college. I don't understand why she has to get it now, when it's expensive, but she just says she's getting into the spirit of knowledge.

She dragged me around with her for the first little bit. We had decided to move in together; and I watched her fuss over different types of tables and couches for our apartment of silverware and china. I didn't honestly care about what we got, just as long as we both liked it and it didn't have pink or hearts anywhere on it.

By the middle of September, we have all of our school supplies bought and ready. Casey has half of her room filled with boxes of pencils, binders, book bags, math sets and old posters she's kept from grade six and up that she says she uses for inspiration.

I just have one backpack and a binder. I can get the rest later.

I can already tell our apartment is going to be full with Casey's stuff. She has everything already bought so we don't have to get it all later. I just wish she would have figured it out by now that we're only taking the Ford pick-up truck that I got for graduating. It didn't have a lot of room and we'd have to make at least two trips if we were going to go.

October

Casey thinks she's too old for Trick-or-Treating. I don't get it. She dresses up in pyjamas that don't even have an appealing factor and sits in the living room with a bowl from of popcorn to her right and the bowl full of candy on the coffee table.

She watches movies like _Mean Girls _and _Raise your Voice_ and always gives a nasty sigh when the door bell rings and pause's her movie and grabs the bowl of candy and heads over to the door.

I'm sitting in my recliner, waiting for Sam and Ralph to get here. I'm dressed in a gold sport coat and black dress pants. My hair is slicked and gelled back like Elvis's was when he first started out. What he's the King of Rock and Roll and I'm the King of Babes.

Lizzie comes down the stairs, dressed as a vet or a doctor or a dentist. I'm leaning towards the vet though because the back of her white coat says "We'll make them _perr_ again". I laughed when I saw this while Casey just glared at me and said her little sister looked great.

"Are you sure you don't want to come too Casey? It'll be so much fun. You don't even have to change, you could be a...a...sleepover girl."

Casey smiled weakly. "Sorry Liz. Have fun though."

I gave one last chuckle as I watched Lizzie leave.

"You shouldn't laugh Derek. It took her a long time to think of that. It's cute."

"Sure it is. And you look damn sexy right now."

I didn't mean to say it. And the way I said it just made it about ten times worse. Casey raised her eyebrow and looked a little nervous.

"Umm..." She was looking lost so I smirked.

"Just kidding, Casey. Don't flatter yourself."

She started to say something but I cut her off.

"I think I hear Ralph's car. See you when I get back. Save me some candy."

I left the house with the most aggravated face. I knew Ralph wouldn't be here for at least fifteen more minutes, but I couldn't actually have her knowing I thought those unflattering, large pyjamas were sexy. Especially on her.

November

Every morning, at exactly seven o'clock, I can hear the loud, whistle kettle Casey bought Nora last Christmas. Its plain white with a black handle and spout and Casey is always making tea at every hour of the day.

Whenever a hockey game is on, she gets a craving for tea. She turns the stove on and places the kettle full of water on top of the turned on element, and usually decides to go upstairs or something. She does something so she can't here the kettle. It just whistles and whistles until I have to get it myself because she's always "busy". Hell, she even turns the stove element on when she's about to go take a shower, so the water will be warm when she's done.

I remember when she broke up with Max and how much tea she drank. She would come by Smellie Nellies and use up all of our hot water, just so she could have her tea. Her freaken tea.

She's even tried to get me to drink it. She told me this one kind of tea that has too many healthy herbs in it, would help my stomach stay calm before a hockey game; I just scoffed and continued stuffing my hockey gear in my bag. But after she left to go to the mall with Emily, I found myself drawn to the kitchen and making myself a pot of that damn tea.

And the big shocker of this story was that she was right.

December

Derek Venturi was currently reclining in the new leather lazy back chair watching a rerun of an Oilers hockey match with a cup of lemon tea clutched in his hand.

"I could really use some help!"

"Really?"

I smirked as he heard Casey yelling from the back bedroom. They had recently bought an extremely nice apartment with an amazing view of down town Toronto. Now, it looked like a snow globe because of the light snow fall happening.

Casey had got a Christmas tree up already in the corner of the living room and was getting the biggest cardboard box he had ever seen in his life filled to the top with Christmas stuff. From ornaments to Holiday table cloths from candles to four year old cards she had got mailed.

I hear the sound of the door being opened and someone's staggering steps and I turn around, glancing at my girlfriend.

"This is heavy."

"You're strong."

"That's not what you're supposed to say. You have to say, _let me get that for you Case, because I love you that much._"

I shrug and grab the box from her right when she's by the couch.

"I'll take it from here."I place it beside me on the floor.

She scoffs and plops beside me, leaning against the arm of the couch.

"Let's get this tree set up so we can leave bright and early for London."

I turn towards her.

"Why would we want to leave? I'm having lots of time hanging out with you here. Just the two of us, candles that smell like flowers, a bi-"

She placed her hand on his arm and gave him a small smile.

"Nice try." And she got up to decorate the tree.

I couldn't help but smile at her. I don't know how we got together so quickly, but I was sure damn glad we did. She was perfect, even though she had got me to turn off my hockey game just so she could watch _America's Next Top Model. _She was an amazing cook and hadn't burned down anything yet in both apartments.

I watched her turn around to look at me, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement as she exclaimed.

"I just thought of this, but this is our first Christmas together!"

I gave an honest smile then and found myself standing up and walking towards her. She had plugged in the lights and her whole body seemed to glow as she balanced on her tip toes, hanging green and silver bulbs on the tree. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek. This was what I lived for. These little moments with her.

I thought about how we got this far. It had been starting all year now that I think about it, and I definitely know this was the best month out of the whole year.

* * *

**Review!**

**xoxoTaraxoxo**


End file.
